Gabriel and Lucifer
by Orihara Psyche
Summary: tenatang sasuke yang berperan jadi malaikat gabriel, dan Naruto menjadi Lucifer(iblis)
1. Chapter 1

Aku diciptakan untuk menjadi bala tentara Tuhan. Mengapdi dan melakukan segalanya yang Tuhan perintahkan, aku tidak terlahir, aku tercipta. Dan waktu aku akan bekerja untuk Tuhan akhirnya tiba.

Sudah hampir 30 kali pergantian siang dan malam, dan aku sudah membaca seluruh buku yang Tuhan berikan untuk seluruh malaikat baru sepertiku waktu itu. Aku juga sudah membaca ulang seluruh pelajaran yang diberikan Tuhan, masih ada beberapa hari lagi untuk turun kebumi. Aku ingin cepat – cepat bertemu dengan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang bernama manusia, Adam serta Hawa. Di bumi juga akan ada iblis, ciptaan Tuhan yang gagal karena iblis adalah pembangkang. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan sesuatu yang hanya akan menghianatinya?

Iblis dulu memiliki nama Lucifer saat masih menjabat sebagai tentara Tuhan di surga. Lucifer berarti _pembawa terang, bintang timur atau putra fajar. _Lucifer juga salah satu dari tuju malaikat penting di surga.

Gabriel.

Azrael.

Michael.

Raphael.

Malik.

Lucifer.

Konon Lucifer di usir dari kerajaan Tuhan akibat sifat sombongnya, Lucifer menolak untuk bersujud pada adam, manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang pertama, karena Lucifer merasa dirinya terbuat dari api serta cahaya, Lucifer menolak untuk menundukan kepalanya kepada ciptaan Tuhan yang hanya terbuat dari tanah liat. Untuk yang pertama kali salah satu bala tentara Tuhan membangkang, lalu Tuhan mengusir Lucifer serta pengikutnya yang juga menolak menundukan kepala pada manusia dari surga. Lalu Tuhan mengganti nama mereka menjadi Iblis.

Suatu ketika Tuhan menciptakan manusia kedua yang diberi nama Hawa untuk menemani Adam di surga, Tuhan juga menumbuhkan sebuah pohon dan membuat peringatan tak ada satupun makhluk yang boleh memakan buahnya. Seluruh ciptaan Tuhan mematuhinya, tak ada yang memakan atau bahkan mendekati pohon tersebut. Lucifer yang bisa mendengar jelas peringatan Tuhan tersenyum dari suatu tempat. Dengan kecerdasan Lucifer, ia menyamar menjadi se ekor ular dan menyusup kedalam surga, mendekati kedua manusia yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon terlarang, Lucifer membisikan kalimat – kalimat rayuan untuk Hawa, dan sukses membuat Hawa merayu Adam untuk mengambil buah di atas mereka sekarang, lalu Adam mengambil dua buah dari pohon terlarang, memakanya bersama Hawa, ular yang tanpa disadari ada di dekat mereka sedari tadi juga sudah menghilang. Sesaat setelah memakan buah terlarang tiba – tiba Hawa ataupun Adam merasa tidak nyaman dengan diri mereka yang bertelanjang bulat lalu mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Tuhan kemudian memanggil dua manusia ciptaanya serta seluruh penghuni surga, mengumumkan bahwa Adam serta Hawa akan diturunkan ke Bumi karena telah memakan buah dari pohon terlarang, turunlah Manusia untuk pertama kali ke Bumi, sebuah tempat kesayangan dimana Lucifer selama ini bertugas. Ditempat lain Lucifer yang sudah berubah nama menjadi Iblis sedang tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

Hari dimana aku akan turun ke bumi datang, bersama beberapa ratus malaikat malaikat yang akan mendatangi tempat bertugasnya masing – masing. Aku berjenis Gabriel, pemberi jalan kebenaran bagi manusia, membantu manusia dari kesusahan, sayapku berwarna putih, aku tidak memiliki ciri khas yang mencolok seperti Azrael dengan sabit mengerikanya, atau seperti Malik dengan rantai yang selalu ada di sekitarnya. Aku hanya perlu mentautkan jemariku satu sama lain, memberikan jalan keluar jika manusia sedang bimbang atau kesusahan, atau mendoakan manusia kepada Tuhan. Tugasku hanya seperti itu, tidak seperti Malik yang selalu berada di Neraka menjaga manusia yang sudah menjadi sekutu Iblis, atau seperti Azrael yang akan berubah mengerikan jika mencabut nyawa dari seseorang dengan jiwa yang kotor layaknya Iblis. Tapi pekerjaanku juga tidak semudah Raphael yang menunggu diperintahkan Tuhan untuk meniup sangkakala jika semesta akan dihancurkan.

Bola yang sangat kecil jika terlihat dari sini, berwarna Biru kehijauan, makin dekat semakin besar, inilah Bumi, sebuah tempat yang hampir mirip seperti Surga. Aku bersama sekitar 300 dari devisi yang sama yaitu Gabriel baru saja sampai di bumi, 300 dari kami kemudian berpencar, sekarang aku sedang berada di setengah kumpulan air yang sangat luas, hanya akan ada warna biru sejauh mataku memandang, air ini terlihat biru karena langit di atasnya juga biru, akan terlihat hitam jika hari berganti malam. Cantik sekali ciptaan Tuhan bernama air ini bukan? aku tidak bisa berhenti merasa kagum dengan melihat bagaimana tempat tinggal keturunan hawa serta adam. Di salah satu taman surga juga ada tempat seperti ini, namun hanya keturunan Adam serta Hawa yang akan meninggalinya, malaikat sepertiku tidak akan pernah mendatangi tempat seperti ini, tapi mungkin ada beberapa jenis malaikat yang bertugas disana.

Normal Pov.

Plash. .

Beberapa rombongan lumba – lumba muncul ke permukaan, Sasuke menatap dengan penuh rasa kagum walaupun yang nampak hanya ekspresi datar diwajahnya.

"tunggu aku!"

"Kau lambat kay, kita akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Ahh tunggu aku!" se ekor lumba – lumba yang tertinggal dibelakang mencoba mengejar beberapa teman – temanya yang sedikit lebih cepat. Dengan iseng Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang tanpa harus mengganggu kesenangan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan. Tiba – tiba salah satu dari lumba – lumba yang berada di depan kembali menghampiri 'kay' nama lumba – lumba yang tertinggal dibelakang, dengan sangat tidak mengerti Sasuke ditatap tajam dengan salah satu lumba – lumba yang kembali tadi sembari seperti mencoba menyembunyikan kay.

"Ada apa reichan? Dia hanya gabriel?" kay mengintip dari belakang.

"Kupikir azrael. . ." Tatapan rei mulai melunak.

"Hm?" Sasuke menatap bingung.

"Ayo kay!" Sasuke kembali sendiri, lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah selatan. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum, mengingat perkataan Tuhan yang tidak pernah salah apalagi berbohong, "_Jika kalian turun ke bumi, kalian akan mempelajari banyak hal tanpa harus memakan buah terlarang milikku". _Dan Sasuke sangat senang atas sesuatu yang dipelajarinya baru saja, bahwa tidak hanya malaikat yang memiliki identitas pribadi, ciptaan tuhan yang bernama Hewan juga memilikinya. Saking senangnya Sasuke tidak menyadari sudah terbang cukup jauh dan berada di sebuah kota.

"Adam. . . Hawa. ." Sasuke berbisik pelan terhadap dirinya sendiri yang untuk pertama kalinya melihat ciptaan Tuhan bernama manusia secara langsung. Lalu Sasuke melihat baju yang dikenakanya dan tersenyum lagi melihat lalu lalang manusia di sekitarnya.

"Manusia memang ciptaan Tuhan paling berharga." Sasuke masih terpana, melihat beberapa Hawa mengenakan kain berwarna warni, di atas rambut mereka berhias berbagai macam pernak pernik, rambut yang di tata rapi. "Baiklah Gabriel baru jangan hanya diam, sekarang waktumu bekerja!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara, lalu menelan ludah dan terbang pergi melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Dasar, selalu saja jika jadwal Malaikat baru turun, aku hanya akan sibuk memperingatkan mereka, aaaarrrrghhhhh Tuhan engkau sangat bijaksana!" Malaikat dengan sayap berwarna Pink uring – uringan sembari tak lupa menghampiri setiap para malaikat baru yang baru saja turun untuk segera melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah gereja, karena Sasuke bisa mendengar seseorang sedang berdoa disana. Seorang Hawa berdada besar sedang duduk sendiri sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke kemudian duduk tepat disamping si Hawa, mentautkan jemari – jemarinya satu sama lain, mendengarkan seluruh apa yang di ungkapkan Hawa disampingnya ini, kemudian si Hawa berhenti berdoa dan pergi meninggalkan gereja, Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang masih dengan jemarinya yang saling terhubung satu sama lain, memejamkan matanya, mengatakan hal – hal yang baik untuk jalan keluar ke dalam benak si Hawa, memberikan rasa tenang, dan yang terakhir mendoakanya. Sasuke kembali berjalan, mencari – cari suara yang membutuhkan pertolongan saat meminta terhadap Tuhan.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa tahun Sasuke berada di bumi.

Sasuke sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kota yang sangat sunyi, hampir – hampir seperti kota mati, manusia disini tidak mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti tempat sebelumnya Sasuke berada. Sasuke juga tidak mendengar ada seseorang yang berdoa dengan sungguh – sungguh di sini, Sasuke berjalan pelan sembari mengedarkan pandangan, sempat menangkap Azrael dengan bentuk mengerikan sedang menjacut nyawa sesorang Adam.

_Tuhan berikan rahmatmu kepada kami disini, dan berikan aku kekuatan untuk menghadapinya besok._

Sasuke mendengar seseorang berdoa, segera saja Sasuke menghampiri. Seorang Hawa dengan rambut panjang blonde yang sangat indah, berkulit putih dengan mata seperti lautan, bibirnya seperti warna sayap malaikat yang bertugas memberi rasa bahagia di bumi. Sasuke dengan senang hati turut mendoakan Hawa disampingnya sekarang.

_Hey. . berdoa itu melelahkan, tinggalkan saja mereka, lalu kau bisa hidup tenang._

Sasuke menoleh, ada seorang iblis yang juga sedang di sisi lain dari si Hawa, Sasuke tak peduli dan terus memanjatkan doa sembari mendengarkan semua doa dari si Hawa. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan adanya iblis disetiap doa manusia, kadang tak jarang juga iblis mencari gara – gara dengan Sasuke dan memaksa Sasuke meladeni mereka.

_Atau kau bunuh saja ayahmu itu, mudah bukan hehehe_

Si Hawa berhenti memanjatkan doa, Sasuke tau di saat begini manusia sedang berada di rasa bimbang, Sasuke tidak bisa apa – apa, hanya bisa membantu berdoa dan memberikan perasaan tenang agar manusia tetap dijalan yang benar.

Hawa berambut blonde di samping Sasuke kembali memanjatkan doa, Sasuke tersenyum. Iblis yang berada di sisi satunya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Kau ingat bukan, ibumu mati karena ayahmu, lalu semua orang yang kau kenal akan mati juga karena ayahmu, bunuh saja ayahmu, Tuhan tidak akan menyalahkanmu untuk ayah se jahat itu. Tuhan maha mengerti, Tuhan tidak akan marah kepadamu._

Sasuke masih berusaha tidak terganggu dengan segala perkataan Iblis, perkataan Iblis yang seperti ini juga sudah biasa, si Hawa kembali terdiam dan berfikit, sesaat setelah itu si Hawa berhenti berdoa dan pergi dari sana, Sasuke mengikuti dan terus memanjatkan doa serta berusaha memberi perasaan tenang.

"Gabriel. . kau tidak tau tentang gadis itu, kau baru saja datang, kali ini tidak hanya kujerumuskan, namun akan benar – benar kubawa gadis itu ke tempat terdalam neraka, oh dan juga namaku Kiba." Iblis yang tadi menghasut menjajari Sasuke.

"Lucifer. . . aku juga akan berusaha memberinya jalan terang." Sasuke kembali memanjatkan doa. Kiba terdiam, berhenti dan tertinggal dibelakang Sasuke.

"Woah woah ada yang mengatakan Lucifer!? Mana? Dimana? Kiba siapa yang mengatakan Lucifer?! Aku baru saja sampai dan mendengar sesuatu yang menarik, dimana?" tiba – tiba muncul iblis berambut blonde dengan dandanan super exentrik celingak celinguk di sekitar Kiba.

"Naruto, aku akan membawanya keneraka juga." Kiba memandangi arah Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depanya, Naruto iblis berambut blonde mengikuti kemana mata Kiba memandang.

"Gabriel. . ." Naruto menyeringai senang merangkul pundak Kiba lalu terbang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Yoh Gabriel!" Naruto berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendadak ngerem perjalananya.

"Ya?"

"Siapa namamu Gabriel? Kau tampan juga, mau meniduriku? Kita akan membuat keluarga campuran antara Gabriel dan." Naruto memberi jeda sebelum menampakan seringainya.

"Dan Lucifer. ." Jemari Sasuke yang awalnya bertautan kini terlepas.

"Sasuke, tidak terimakasih." Sasuke pergi melewati Naruto, tak mau berakhir begitu saja Naruto mengejar kembali menjajari langkah Sasuke.

"Ohh Sasuke. . hemm bagus juga, hei hei katakan padaku kenapa kau memanggil iblis dengan Lucifer? Aku jarang menemui malaikat sebodoh dirimu!"

"…" Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Atau kau penggemar kisah Lucifer?"

"…"

"Hei katakan padaku, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Heii Sasuke?"

"Sasuke hey!

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke kemudian berhenti mendadak membuat Kiba yang berada dibelakang tertubruk pelan dengan punggungnya.

"Kalian memang Lucifer bukan?" Kini wajah Naruto yang tadi senyum – senyum berubah menjadi terkejut, lalu menarik Kiba pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kiba! Jadi tentang seseorang yang baru - baru ini memanggil kita Lucifer itu Gabriel? Apa – apa'an ini? Konyol sekali, mereka sampai dibuat tidak yakin bahwa itu Gabriel dan menyangka Tuhan yang sedang menyamar, hahaha lucu sekali." Naruto tertawa sarkatis, Kiba hanya diam memandangi Naruto, karena Kiba tau Naruto yang sekarang ini di hadapanya sedang kesal dan hampir marah.

"Haha Lucu sekali, benar – benar lucu, aku sampai bergetar hanya dengan memikirkan Tuhan menyamar sebagai malaikat dan berinteraksi dengan kita kembali, aku sudah menduga ini hanya omong kosong belaka, hahaha." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kiba, lalu menemukan Sasuke kembali, dengan hawa kemarahan menguar yang dapat dirasakan Sasuke, dengan sigap Sasuke membalikan badan untuk menyambut Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau marah?" Naruto menenagkan dirinya sendiri lalu tersenyum ceria kembali.

"Akan kuberi tahu beberapa hal Gabriel bodoh." Sasuke kemudian duduk dengan tenang mengetahui Iblis akan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya, Naruto juga ikut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Pertama, Lucifer sudah lama sekali dari jaman nenek moyangmu berganti nama dengan Iblis, jadi hentikan memanggil kita dengan sebutan Lucifer. Kedua tidak semua iblis berjenis lucifer jadi jangan memanggil setiap iblis yang kau temui dengan sebuatan Lucifer. Ketiga . . ." Naruto meletakan tanganya di sayap putih milik Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, sedikit menggenggamnya erat hingga membuat Sasuke dalam mode siaga.

"Ketiga, jika kau teruskan permainan bodohmu layaknya anak nakal yang menyukai kisah lucifer. . aku akan benar – benar membawamu ketempat Lucifer berada. . .ke tempat terdalam neraka, Ingat itu anak bodoh." Kini wajah keduanya sangat dekat, saling diam untuk beberapa saat, dari Naruto yang awalnya emosi sampai menjadi tenang, namun keduanya masih saling pandang satu sama lain. Mata hitam milik Sasuke bertemu dengan mata biru milik Naruto.

"Matamu seperti lautan, jika kau marah akan berwarna merah, jika kau tenang akan berwarna biru, cantik sekali." Sasuke yang ntah sadar atau tidak malah mengelus pipi Naruto dengan tidak melepaskan pandanganya melihat bola mata Naruto.

Plak!

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, menghela nafas panjang lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau ini pura – pura bodoh atau memang bodoh, kau tidak belajar sebelum – "

"Aku belajar, Lucifer memiliki warna rambut secerah matahari, memiliki mata seperti lautan, memiliki sayap sehitam malam, memiliki suara merdu cukup untuk menenangkan jiwa, memiliki jemari yang cantik untuk bisa memainkan segala musik di surga, memiliki banyak makhluk yang mencintainya." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan datar tanpa melepaskan matanya untuk memandang mata Naruto, lagi – lagi suasana hening tercipta diantara keduanya. Naruto yang cukup terkejut memejamkan matanya sebentar, menyentuh kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Hahaha yah kau benar, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu. . heheheh kemarilah. . akan kubawa kau ke neraka. . ." Naruto tertawa mengerikan, matanya berubah menjadi merah, kuku – kuku panjang tumbuh dengan sendirinya dan menggores kedua pipi miliknya, memandangi Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan. Sasuke yang memang tidak bodoh berdiri untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hihihi Kemarilah malaikat manis. . . kemarilah . . temani aku. . kemarilah. ." Naruto makin menjadi jadi, Kiba yang berada di dekat sana hanya diam tak mau ikut campur.

"Tidak akan, kau juga makhluk hina yang di usir dari surga." Seketika Naruto berhenti beraktifitas, perlahan nafasnya kembali teratur, matanya juga kembali berwarna biru.

"Hemm begitu baru anak baik." Naruto tersenyum, Sasuke yang tadinya sudah berjaga jaga kembali seperti semula, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk menemui gadis blonde yang menjadi targetnya.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, di ikuti Naruto yang sudah stabil di belakangnya.

"Tebak siapa yang akan mati? Gadis blonde itu atau ayahnya?!" Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Aku bertaruh gadis itu akan mati hihihi." Sasuke seketika menolehkan pandanganya pada Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"A. . .apa?!"

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke kembali berjalan untuk mencari gadis blonde berada

"Naruto, ah! Baklah waktunya bekerja Sasuke!" Naruto terbang ke atas meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tenang mencari.

_Ahh jangan! Jangan!_

Sasuke langsung terbang menuju arah suara yang sedang meminta pertolongan kepada Tuhan, nampak gadis blonde yang Sasuke cari sedang dicekik, ada juga azrael serta Naruto di sana. Sasuke dengan tenang menghampiri, di saat seperti ini manusia jarang berdoa, karena mereka telah panik dan sibuk merasakan kesakitan serta takut menatap kematian, Sasuke masih dengan sabar menunggu doa atau permintaan dari si gadis blonde yang sedang menggeliat mencari sebuah udara.

"Hei Neji tebak siapa yang akan kau cabut? Naruko? Atau ayahnya?." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Azrael yang berada disebrangnya bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Neji mengacuhkan, Naruto kemudian ikut tiduran disamping gadis blonde yang diketahui bernama Naruko dan memiringkan tubuhnya. Naruto membisikan berbagai hal di telinga Naruko di beberapa detik hidupnya yang akan berakhir.

_Tuhan lindungi semua warga disini_

Naruto berdecih dan kembali berdiri, Sasuke tersenyum memanjatkan segala doa sebelum jantung Naruko benar – benar berhenti. Neji yang diketahui sebagai Azrael yang berada di sana juga tersenyum, menghilangkan sabit besar yang dibawanya, dengan lembut membantu arwah keluar dari jasadnya. Seluruh arwah tak dapat berbicara, arwah Naruko celingak celinguk lalu menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi sebuah roh, Naruko mengisyaratkan pada Neji meminta waktu sebentar, Neji mengangguk lalu Naruko memeluk bapak – bapak tua yang tadi mencekiknya dalam ke adaan menangis.

_Tuhan sadarkan ayah, tuntunlah ia kejalan yang benar._

Sasuke tersenyum kembali, bahkan di saat Naruko menjadi roh, Naruko masih berbaik hati berdoa untuk ayahnya yang beberapa detik lalu membuatnya kehilangan nyawa, Sasuke dengan senantiasa memanjatkan doa yang sama seperti yang diminta Naruko.

Naruko kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya, Sasuke yang di tengah doanya bahkan sempat terhenti ketika roh Naruko memeluk Naruto, Neji juga dibuat kaget atas kelakuan roh satu ini.

_Terimakasih._

Sasuke tak melanjutkan doanya, menikmati keterkejutan yang dinikmatinya sendiri, ya hanya Sasuke sendiri. Karena Neji ataupun Naruto tak dapat mendengar nurani sebuah roh. Setelah memeluk Naruto, Naruko menghadap ke arah Neji untuk siap dihilangkan atau di kirim ke surge tepatnya.

"Besok kau akan mencari dari mana Naruto." Neji tersenyum lalu terbang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke ataupun Naruto yang masih diruangan yang sama.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto yang juga mau pergi mengurungkan niatnya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia mengucapkan terimakasih padamu." Seketika mengalir butiran air dari kedua mata Naruto, sangat deras bahkan saat Naruto mengusapnya terus mengalir deras.

"Ya." Naruto kemudian pergi juga dari ruangan, tinggal Sasuke yang bertanya - tanpa ada apa sebenarnya. Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan ruangan, kembali ke jalan, mencoba mencari – cari seseorang yang berdoa dari hati kecilnya, tapi Sasuke tak bisa mendengar apa – apa, bahkan saat ada seseorang berada dalam gereja, Sasuke tidak mendegar apapun, yang berarti orang itu bahkan tidak berdoa dengan sungguh – sungguh. Sasuke hanya akan bias mendengar doa dari seseorang yang sungguh – sungguh, tidak hanya tercipta dari pikiranya.

"Duduklah disini Gabriel baru." Sasuke menghampiri Neji yang sedang duduk di atas pohon besar.

"Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan diri, Neji tersenyum.

"Aku Neji, aku bukan malaikat baru, aku disini sejak gadis blonde tadi masih menjadi adik dari Iblis yang bersama kita disana, jadi bisa dikatakan – "

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti?!" Sasuke memandang Neji dengan tatapan serius.

"Dia bernama Naruko, kembaran dari Naruto iblis tadi, Naruko mati akibat bersenggama dengan salah satu Malik, ntah kebetulan atau apa aku juga tak mengerti Naruko mencul kembali, Naruto juga baru menemukanya sekitar 4th terakhir, dan seperti yang kau lihat Naruko mati di usianya yang sangat pendek, alasan aku menetap disini akhir – akhir ini juga karena keingin tahuanku terhadap Naruko, wajah yang sama, segalanya sama, bahkan nama juga sama."

"Ba ba bagaimana bisa! Kau bercanda." Sasuke tertawa canggung. Namun mata Neji yang menatapnya tak sedikitpun memberi ungkapan dirinya sedang bercanda disana.

"Memang langka sekali Malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada Iblis atau sebaliknya, tapi hal seperti itu juga ada sejak dulu."

"Tunggu! Bukankah mereka yang berhubungan dengan Iblis akan di anggap sebagai sekutu Iblis, lalu jika malaikat Tuhan melakukan itu akan dihilangkan layaknya tidak pernah tercipta, bukan hanya kau yang mencabut nyawa itu, tapi Tuhan sendiri yang akan melakukanya! Bukankah itu cukup untuk memperingatkan malaikat? Dibuku hal seperti itu juga dijelaskan. . Tunggu aku bahkan tidak mengerti, apa aku melewatkan sebuah materi yang diberikan Tuhan?" Sasuke panik membuka buku yang baru saja muncul, Neji yang duduk disampingnya terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sasuke menatap serius Neji.

"Tidak, aku yakin kau sudah belajar, kau beruntung bertemu denganku disaat seperti tadi lalu mendapat penjelasan seperti ini, dulu saat pertama kali aku mendengar kabar bahwa iblis yang berhubungan dengan salah satu Malik lahir kembali menjadi Hawa, aku bahkan kehilangan kontrol dan membuat diriku dipenjara beberapa saat. Aku meninggalkan tugas dan malah menyelidiki ke neraka, mencari Malik yang dikabarkan, namun tak ada yang menemukan Malik tersebut atau mendengar rumor bahwa Malik tersebut lahir kembali seperti Iblis itu. Nah itu saja, aku harus bekerja." Neji terbang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mempunyai se abrek pertanyaan.

Sasuke yang tak menemukan manusia yang sedang berdoa di kota ini lalu melanjutkan perjalanan, disela perjalananya Sasuke membaca ulang seluruh buku yang dulu dibuatnya belajar apapun sebelum turun ke bumi, setelah selesai membaca Sasuke membacanya ulang dan ulang, tetap saja Sasuke tak menemukan perihal tentang kemungkinan Malaikat yang akan sudi bersenggama dengan Iblis serta hal hal tentang ganjaran yang diterima kedua belah pihak. Dibuku hanya ada catatan kecil tentang, Tuhan akan menghilangkan atau mentiadakan Malaikat itu sendiri jika berhubungan dengan Iblis secara intim atau hanya sekedar mencintai pembangkang Tuhan tersebut. Tuhan tidak akan mengutus Azrael dalam wujut seburuk – buruknya, melainkan Tuhan sendiri akan menghilangkan dia seperti layaknya tak pernah tercipta.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu begitu saja. Kini Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah negara yang sedang berjaya dibawah pimpinan seorang ratu. Sasuke bisa melihat sedikit sekali malaikat sejenisnya beredar, terlihat azrael di beberapa tempat, dan iblis yang terlihat begitu mendominasi ditempatnya sekarang.

Sasuke beredar di beberapa tempat sembari melihat – lihat pemandangan manusia berlalu lalang. Banyak yang mengenakan pakaian cantik, hawa lebih terlihat semakin indah di mata Sasuke di negara ini, anak – anak tertawa dengan riang. Sasuke sadar manusia akan berdoa disaat merasa terpojok atau susah, jika manusia bahagia, maka manusia akan jarang berdoa. Sasuke mulai mengerti situasi di sekitarnya yang sedikit sekali terlihat gabriel disana.

"Tuhan memberkati kalian semua." Sasuke merasa senang mengetahui manusia disini banyak yang bahagia.

"Kenapa kau bahagia Sasuke?" Tiba – tiba muncul Naruto tepat di hadapan Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas, dasi kupu – kupu, topi serta tongkat di tangan kananya.

"Penampilanmu selalu menyesuaikan tempat Naruto. Aku bahagia jika manusia juga bahagia, memangnya apa lagi?" Naruto nampak berfikir sejenak, lalu merubah pakaianya serupa dengan Sasuke hanya saja berwarna hitam.

"Mau jalan – jalan sebentar sebelum kau pergi?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan layaknya seorang pria menyambut lady, Sasuke lalu berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Kemana kita? Seperti ini atau menjadi manusia?" Sasuke menoleh, Naruto kemudian menapakan kakinya ke tanah, seketika Naruto sudah memakai baju awalnya tadi dan menyamar menjadi manusia, Sasuke melakukan hal sama dengan gaya berpakaian yang sama dengan Naruto hanya saja berwarna putih.

"Aku akan membuatmu berhenti merasa bahagia untuk sesaat, jadi mari berjalan – jalan sembari mendengarkan sebuah cerita." Keduanya berjalan layakanya manusia normal, memandangi sekitar, sesekali tersenyum jika ada seseorang yang terlihat tertarik dengan mereka. Naruto bercerita tentang sejarah negara yang mereka singgahi kini menjadi semakmur ini. Lalu Naruto mengajak Sasuke masuk ke sebuah restoran untuk meminum teh.

"Manusia di negara ini suka meminum teh. Manusia di negara ini juga sangat mirip dengan kita." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Disini tidak banyak Gabriel berkeliaran, karena tidak banyak yang berdoa disini."

"Hn, lalu? Bukankah itu bagus, bahwa mereka sudah bahagia."

"Tentu saja bagus, bahwa mereka juga melupakan Tuhan, hehe!" Sasuke terdiam.

"Dan bisa ditemukan banyak Iblis disetiap sudut sini, kau pasti juga sadar sejak kau memasuki kota ini bukan? biar kutunjukan. Hmmm. . . ." Naruto mengedarkan pandanganya menuju sekelilingnya.

"Ah! Itu, lihat anak kecil itu beserta laki – laki tinggi dibelakangnya!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah seorang anak sekitar 13th sedang memilih makanan manis bersama beberapa orang yang terlihat akrab di sekitarnya. Sasuke kemudian mengamati anak kecil beserta laki – laki tinggi dengan pakaian pelayan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Dia adalah salah satu iblis yang bekerja untuk manusia." Naruto menunjuk ke arah laki – laki dengan badan yang tinggi dengan pakaian pelayan.

"Hah?! Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan hawa iblis pada dirinya!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya, membuat beberapa pasang mata mengarahkan pandangan padanya, tak terkecuali rombongan yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

_Sebastian?!_

_Tidak perlu kawatir tuan muda ^^_

Sasuke mengalihakan pandanganya pada Naruto agar tidak menakuti anak kecil tadi.

"Tentu saja, dia sudah lama bekerja dengan manusia, dan kali ini ia bekerja untuk anak kecil itu, tentu saja memperkerjakan iblis bayaranya sangat besar. Saat tuannya sudah mencapai keinginanya, iblis akan mengambil nyawa mereka dan dibawa ke neraka."

"Tap. . tapi . . tidak mungkin!" Sasuke membalik balik sebuah buku untuk mencari tahu apa benar iblis bisa diperkerjakan oleh manusia. Naruto tersenyum sembari menikmati secangkir teh miliknya.

"Ssstt Sasuke, tutup bukumu dan perhatikan manusia paling belakang yang akan keluar di antara mereka." Naruto melirik beberapa orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sasuke menutup bukunya mencoba sewajar mungkin. Anak kecil yang keluar terlebih dahulu sempat melirik Sasuke di ikuti seorang maid, koki, serta tukang kebun yang membawa beberapa barang. Kemudian berjalan paling belakang manusia dengan pakaian pelayan, Naruto menoleh dan memasang senyum.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Lucifer-sama!" Sasuke yang berada di sebrang Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat pria dengan pakaian pelayan ini menunduk sebentar menghadap Naruto, dan Sasuke juga sempat melihat seringai yang mampu memperlihatkan taring yang cukup runcing serta mata merah menyala sesaat bertatap muka. Mata Sasuke terus mengikuti beberapa rombongan tadi hingga benar – benar tak terlihat.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Manusia tadi iblis."

"Sudah ku katakan."

"Lalu. . iblis itu sedang sangat kelaparan." Suara Sasuke menjadi sedikit berat.

"Begitulah." Kedua tangan Sasuke saling menggenggam, sedikit merasakan takut jika menatap mata merah menyala seperti tadi. Bahkan mata Naruto saat sedang marah tidak menyala seperti itu.

"Hihi kau disini baru beberapa tahun, tenang saja akan banyak hal yang akan kau pelajari, hehe!" Naruto menyeringai senang sembari mengelus – elus tangan Sasuke yang saling bertautan. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah bercampur aduk. Sedangkan Naruto senang sekali bisa membuat Sasuke se terkejut ini.

Plak plak!

Sebuah buku melayang ke masing – masing kepala Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Geheheheh, aku akan mengajukan surat pemusnahan kalian berdua jika kalian masih duduk disini dengan romantisnya di hari secerah ini selagi aku bekerja keras!" Sasuke menoleh dan langsung bisa merasakan manusia yang berdiri di dekatnya adalah malaikat dengan ciri khas sayab berwarna pink.

Naruto kembali menjadi sosok iblisnya di ikuti Sasuke yang juga kembali ke sosok malaikat bersayap putinya.

"Hehe kau tak bisa mengajukan atas namaku Iruka sayang!" Naruto meringis lalu mencium pipi Iruka yang juga baru saja kembali ke sosok malaikat dengan sayap pink miliknya. Tanpa menunggu Iruka marah Naruto sudah terbang menjauh.

"Na. . . ru. .too! kemari kau! Aku akan membakarmu dan memakanmu hidup – hidup!" Iruka berteriak marah, namun hanya di sambut dengan tawa dari iblis berambut blonde yang sudah beberapa meter dari dirinya.

"Jika kau membakarnya terlebih dahulu, itu berarti kau memakanya dalam ke adaan matang, jadi – "

"Diam kau Gabriel sinting! Kerja!" Sasuke juga langsung terbang menjauh daripada mendapat dampratan lebih jauh dari salah satu bala tentara Tuhan yang bertugas menjaga anak – anak bayi dari dalam kandungan hingga berumur tiga tahun ini. Walaupun bersayap pink serta mendapat pekerjaan seperti itu, malaikat bersayap pink ini mudah sekali marah pada setiap malaikat yang melalaikan tugasnya. Malaikat bersyab pink ini juga yang menjadi pengawas para malaikat yang bertugas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Naruto pov

_Kenapa kau enggan bersujud pada Adam_

Ahh paras rupawan itu. . . indah sekali.

_Lalu kau siap menerima kutukan dariku, atas pembangkanganmu._

Ahh indah sekali. . .

RambutMu. . .

MataMu. . .

AltarMu. . .

SuaraMu. . .

Normal pov

Kiba menatap heran Naruto yang sedang duduk sembari menutup matanya menghadap bulan purnama dengan wajah bahagia serta bergumam pelan ntah apa yang digumamkan.

"Naruto?!" Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto dan direspon pemilik bahu dengan membuka mata.

"Kau mengganggu kesenanganku Kiba! Pergi sana!" Naruto menggerutu dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Akhir – akhir ini banyak sekali manusia setengah iblis ya!" Kiba ikut duduk disamping Naruto memandangi bulan. Naruto tak menjawab dan terus menikmati kayalan miliknya dengan terus juga bergumam sesuatu yang ntah tak jelas terdengar.

"Kau perlu memperingatkan Beelzebub! Atau tidak akan ada Manusia yang bisa dibawa pulang." Naruto masih terdiam.

"Naruto. . .!" Kiba kehabisan kesabaran dan menjewer telinga yang sedikit memanjang Naruto.

"Aw aw! Duh. . iya aku akan ingatkan! Aw. . lepaskan!" Naruto menggerutu mengelus – elus telinganya, Kiba tersenyum dan kemudian terbang menjauh ntah kemana.

"Haaaaaaaahhhhhhhh melelahkan sekali. . kemarin belphegor, sekarang beelzebub." Naruto bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

. . . .

. . . .

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kenapa kalian tidak bisa tenang dan membawa mereka dengan cara wajar?! Aku ini raja kalian! Kenapa aku harus mengurusi kalian!" Naruto berteriak sekencang mungkin sembari meremas – remas batu. Dan kebetulan juga Sasuke melintas, hanya memandang Naruto datar tanpa menghentikan perjalananya, Naruto melambai – lambaikan tangan memberi isyarat Sasuke untuk mendekat.

"Hn?" Sasuke mendekat tanpa takut sedikitpun di hadapan Naruto.

"Bopong aku ke Neraka." Naruto merentangkan kedua tanganya seperti minta gendong ala anak – anak.

"Aku menolak." Sasuke kembali menjauh dan melanjutkan perjalanan, Naruto hanya berdecih ria dan dengan malasnya terbang terombang – ambing se sukanya. Sesampainya di Neraka, Naruto langsung menemui Beelzebub di daerahnya. Meminta pimpinan Iblis jenis Beelzebub menyelesaikan kekacauan yang dibuatnya dulu, karena populasi manusia murni makin berkurang.

"Selesaikan mainan mu itu." Naruto tersenyum ramah dihadapan seorang laki – laki berambut putih sebahu, berparas tampan dengan kulit pucat miliknya.

"Apapun untukmu Lucifer-sama."

"Hmm. . kau tidak perlu berlutut Kimimaro, hehehe main denganku sebentar bagaimana?" Naruto berjongkok, mengelus pipi Kimimaro pimpinan dari Beelzebub lembut, Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit, dan seketika membuat wajah Kimimaro memerah. Naruto kemudian membawa Kimimaro ke rumahnya untuk bermain sebentar.

.

.

.

Hari, bulan, tahun terus berjalan tanpa bisa dihentikan ataupun di mundurkan. Perlahan Manusia bertambah banyak serta pintar. Iblis juga tidak mau kalah, kini hampir bisa di temui di setiap sudut tempat di bumi terdapat Iblis berkeliaran bebas, tak sedikit juga yang membuat perjanjian dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang membangkang ini lalu menyebut diri mereka sebagai penyihir, padahal mereka hanya manusia dengan ahli tenun dan berinteraksi dengan Iblis.

"Hoh?! Sasuke! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Naruto berteriak dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, Sasuke hanya menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara.

"Kau bisa sampai di tempat seperti ini?" Naruto girang bukan main bertemu Sasuke.

"Aku mengikuti wanita itu dari kota, lalu sampai di sini." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang selalu datar. Naruto kemudian memandangi wanita yang di maksut Sasuke.

"Ohh dia sedang bermain dengan Behemoth. . ."

"Tunggu! Bermain dengan Behemoth!" Naruto mencengkram sayap putih Sasuke keras sangking terkejutnya. Sasuke melepaskan cengraman Naruto perlahan.

"Sasuke kau tak terkejut?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit memandang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berpura – pura terkejut. Wanita itu memiliki bibit Iblis, sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan keturunannya dengan Iblis." Sasuke mendekat ke arah si wanita.

"Hahaha, kupikir kau akan terkejut. Kau memang hebat!" Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan sangat bersahabat.

"Dia kekasih Satan, aku kemari juga karena Satan memintaku sebisa mungkin melindungi anak – anaknya. Gghhhh. . dia pikir aku siapa, kurang ajar!"

" . . ."

Sasuke hanya memandangi Naruto dengan ekspresi datar. Si wanita sudah nampak merintih, lalu ditemani golem, setan tingkat rendah yang mendiami boneka salju. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang mengekor dibelakang Sasuke.

.

.

Wanita tersebut melahirkan di dalam gua, dua bayi laki – laki kini sedang berada di pelukannya. Sasuke memanjatkan doa seperti apa yang dipanjatkan si wanita, meminta agar kedua anaknya dibiarkan hidup tumbuh sehat hingga tua, bahkan si wanita mendoakan satan kekasihnya. Lalu datanglah Azrael dengan wujut mempesona menyambut hembusan nafas teraksir si wanita, dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Naruto mengeluarkan api biru dari tanganya, lalu mendekatkan ke salah satu dari kedua bayi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit kekuatan, seperti permintaan satan. Kenapa memangnya?" tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas mengarahkan kuku2 runcing tepat ke arah Sasuke.

". . ." Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto datar.

"Hhh. . walaupun aku tidak memberinya, mereka sudah memilikinya, mereka keturunan satan, dan aku hanya memberi salah satu dari mereka sedikit hadiah." Naruto menarik tanganya dengan paksa dari cengraman Sasuke.

Blar!

Sasuke menembakan sesuatu ke sayap hitam Naruto, membuat pemilik sayap terdorong jatuh.

"Khh!" Naruto merintih sembari memegangi sayap kanannya yang sedang mengucurkan darah segar. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto datar di bawah sana. Tiba – tiba munculah 2 orang laki – laki dewasa ke dalam gua.

"Hoya. . Lucifer sama, perlu bantuan?" Salah satu dari mereka menunduk mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto.

"Tidak, urusi urusanmu." Naruto menepis uluran tangan, lalu berusaha berdiri.

"Hhh. . beri salah satu dari mereka hadiah." Naruto berjalan tertatih sembari memegangi sayap kanannya.

"Dimengerti."

.

.

"Naruto, cabut perintahmu pada manusia tadi." Sasuke mencegat tepat dihadapan Naruto.

". .."

". . ."

"Haha apa kau bilang? Manusia? Kuberi tahu Sasuke, aku tidak sudi menampakan wujutku pada manusia, apalagi terhadap adam." Naruto melewati Sasuke kembali.

Blar!

Naruto terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, kini kakinya sedang berlumuran warna merah.

"Teme! Kenapa kau menyerangku! Aku bahkan tidak membalasmu!" Naruto ngamuk – ngamuk menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat Naruto."

Blar!

Kini Sasuke menghilangkan kaki kanan Naruto yang sebelumnya hanya terluka parah.

"Kkkhhhhkkk!" Naruto meringkukkan tubuhnya, menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sasuke mendekati tubuh Naruto, mencengkram dagu Naruto lalu menghempaskannya ke sembarang tempat. Naruto terlembar beberapa kilo meter, Sasuke kemudian mendekat kembali, menindih Naruto yang sedang terkapar di dekat pohon. Sasuke sudah siap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangannya.

"Lucifer-sama. .!" dua golem yang masih anak – anak dengan raut wajah marah ingin menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke arah 2 golem tadi.

"Ja. .jangan . . kumohon." Naruto berusaha menurunkan tangan Sasuke.

"Pergi kalian!" Naruto menoleh ke arah dua golem tadi dengan ekspresi marah, seketika dua golem berlari menjauh.

"Kenapa kau terus menghina manusia?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkhhhhh!" Naruto mengerang keras, ketika Sasuke memisahkan perlahan lengan kiri miliknya dari tubuh. Darah meresap ke dalam tumpukan salju, membuat salju berwarna merah di sekitar Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya mencenkram lengan kanan Naruto.

". . ." Naruto bisa merasakan mata Sasuke menatap mata miliknya lekat, seperti mencoba mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan.

"Ha. . haha. .hahaha. .ahahaha! hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa perlahan, kemudian mengeras, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi heran.

"Haha aaaaaaaaaakkkhhhhh!" Lengan Kanan Naruto ikut terlepas dari tubuhnya.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Kenapa? karena aku sangat mencintai Tuhan. . Karena aku sangat menghormati Tuhan, Karena aku sangat mengagumi Tuhan. ." Naruto tersenyum dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Sasuke terdiam menelan ludah.

"Kau penghianat Tuhan, kau pikir aku percaya perkataanmu."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkhhh!" Kaki kiri Naruto terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja, walaupun tubuhmu terpisah menjadi beberapa, kau takan mati." Naruto makin menangis kencang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke baru saja. Naruto terus menangis dan menangis, Sasuke hanya diam menindih perut Naruto dan menatap iblis di bawahnya dengan datar.

"Naruto!" Kiba muncul, dengan cepat menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Apa – apa'an kau Gabriel gila?!" Kiba menatap tajam Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di dekatnya. Kiba mengeluarkan api merah dari tangan kirinya hendak menyerang Sasuke.

"Kiba, biarkan dia." Naruto berkata lirih di sela isakanya. Kiba meredam amarahnya, memeluk tubuh Naruto yang tanpa kaki dan tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. . Naruto tidak akan smbuh dengan cepat. . Naruto hanya memakan satu jiwa manusia setelah di usir dari surga, apa yang kau lakukan ini. . apa yang kau lakukan." Kiba terisak memeluk Naruto kencang. Sasuke membelalakan mata, terkejut dengan pernyataan Kiba.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong?!" Kiba menatap Sasuke.

"Nnnngghhh! Aaaakkkhhh!' Kiba menarik lengan kirinya sendiri hingga terputus, mengucurlah darah deras dari sana, namun tak menunggu 30detik, lengan Kiba kembali muncul utuh seperti sediakala. Sasuke mundur satu langkah, mendapati pernyataan Kiba kemungkinan benar. Kiba mengacuhkan reaksi Sasuke kemudian terbang pergi membawa Naruto ntah kemana.

Malaikat mempunyai batas waktu kematian, jika Tuhan mengutuskan Azrael mencabut nyawa seluruh Malaikat serta nyawa Azrael itu sendiri. Lalu tuhan menciptakan mereka seperti sedia kala, dengan wujut, rupa serta nama yang sama. Namun kosong, serta menjadi bala tentaraNya kembali.

Sejak Iblis membangkan pada Tuhan. Tuhan mencabut semua urusan diriNya dengan Iblis.

Iblis tidak akan mati lalu terlahir kembali, walaupun tubuh Iblis dipisahkan menjadi beberapa bagian kecil, takan membuat Iblis mati. Iblis menyeret jiwa manusia ke neraka untuk membuktikan pada Tuhan bahwa ciptaanya Adam serta keturunannya juga mampu menghianati. Namun Iblis juga mengkonsumsi jiwa – jiwa kotor untuk mengisi tenaganya.

"Permainanmu tidak lucu Naruto, terlalu kejam untuk disaksikan golem kecil disana." Kiba bersandar di kursi yang sedang di duduki Naruto sembari menikmati 'makanan' penutupnya.

"Hihi tapi kau lihat wajahnya? Haha ahahaha – "

"Memangnya aku peduli tentang kematian, tentang Tuhan? Ceeh . . Bermain dengan Gabriel memang selalu menyenangkan, apalagi tipe sepertinya." Naruto menyeringai senang memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi untuk mengobang ambingkan anggapan Sasuke.

"Ah! Dan kau! Kau seperti biasa, hebat. . " Naruto menuepuk – nepuk kepala kiba yang sedang duduk dibawahnya.

Kiba hanya diam saja tak merespon pujian Rajanya, membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kaki Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya di kaki Naruto, mengelus kaki Naruto perlahan sembari memejamkan mata menikmati apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

"Aku tidak akan menghianatimu Lucifer-sama." Naruto menyandarkan ke dua tanganya di samping – samping sandaran kursi, tersenyum menawan dihadapan beberapa ribu pengikutnya yang sedang menghadap dirinya sekarang dibawah sana.


End file.
